Candles
by Tiger V
Summary: ~~TAITO~~ I don't want to say to much or it will ruin the ending of the fic. Yamato thinks about the time he has spent with Taichi.


Well its been awhile since the last time I put a taito fic up.  I'm jealous of my friend, she can type of fics so fast!  While I'm stuck in a huge writer's block.  *sniffle*  I hope you like it!  I wrote this a long time ago and since I'm still having a writer's block I decided to type it up!

************************

It's amazing how much one little thing can charge your life.  The digital Word was one of those things, and anther one was Taichi.

At first, as every one knows, we hated each other, but then later on in our 'little' adventure something changed.  My heart changed it feelings for him.  Suddenly we became the best of friends and that one probably one of the best times in my life.  

That was until my heart wanted more then friendship from him. 

Do you have any idea how hard it is to ignore you heart?  Believe me, I tried to do that, but I had no success.  

So I watched him, and loved him from afar.  I mean Taichi always seemed like the type of guy that was straight.  The typical soccer play jock, who was only interested in girls.  Boy was I ever wrong thought.  

One day we were just hanging out and talking, the normal things we do.  All of a sudden he asked me what I thought about gay people.  I told him I had no problem with any, then I slipped out that I was gay.  I thought that I had made a hugest mistake of my life just then.

He how ever just smiled and kissed me.

After the kiss we just sat there, gazing into each other's eyes. His eyes, they were so warm and they had so much love in them.  Love that all for me. 

That's how it all began.  All the days of endless joy that we spent together, and me being in my own heaven.

A while passed and my birthday came.  Taichi got me a cake.  He claimed that he had made it himself.  I could tell that he had bought it from s store, probably after failing to bake one of his own.

On the top of the cake there was a single candle, a trick candle, you know those ones that you can never blow out. 

He lit the candle and said that the flame represented our love.  He also said that if I was able to blow it out we would eventually break up and hate each other, but then he said if I was unable to blow it out we would remain together forever.  

I was on try 35 when I just annoyed and bored.  So I just ended up sticking the candle in a cup of water.  Taichi laughed and said that because I was unable to blow it out that we would be together forever.  To put it simply there where no complaints from me.

Just like that the fun continued, as did the romance.  We were always together and I enjoyed it.  Taichi was the only thing I had to look forward to in this life.  Together until the end, and that was the way it was suppose to be.

Until that day I found him at my doorstep.

I went up to kiss him, but before my lips could meet his, a hand in front of my face stopped me.  My mind filled with thoughts on why he stopped me, but I brushed the thoughts away that said he didn't love me any more.

This was Taichi here, the one I was suppose to be together forever with, right?  Right?

Once again I found myself gazing into his eyes, only this time I found no love in them, or none that was for me any ways.

My tears broke though and they streamed down my face.  He placed a simple hand on my shoulder and mumbled a quite sorry.  Then he just left, with no good bye or reasons why.  He just left, leaving me there standing at my door step, crying my eyes out.  

Days passed, weeks and now, one month after our break up.  We use to be the best of friends, but look at us now.  We hardly see each other or let alone talk to each other any more.  

My eyes are still filled with tears even to this day and I still feel the same as I did back then.  I still love him.

He said the candle of our love would burn forever, but I guess forever isn't as long as it use to be any more.

And the candles never burn forever.

END?

*************************

This was based on a song called Candles it's by a band that goes to my school called Saddest Star.   

Also one more thing and I'll be done talking.  I was thinking that this could possibly have a few chapters easily added on to it.  So what do you people say- what more or not?  Do you want Yama and Tai to get back together or shall I be evil and end it here?


End file.
